


Clearly fake

by Yagirljee



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirljee/pseuds/Yagirljee
Summary: matt head cannon life since his first day at wammy until he reencounter with mello after the explosion
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas & Near | Nate River, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 6





	Clearly fake

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing in english before translating to portuguese, so I had to think in a language and write in another ??? anyway, i was in my death note feels later, so hope you like it

his mommy told him that they were going to a special place. a school, but full of toys and kids to play with. his mommy had never lied to him, she was his favorite person in the world and matt know that he could trust her. 

but the house was so big and the kids looked so sad. there was a huge room with white walls and no toys or windows. he saw the tears in her eyes but couldn't say good bye. he couldn't say anything for a while.

matt cleaned his face and went to the kitchen, roger was focused on the pancakes and barely noticed the brown haired boy. the other kids went to their daily classes while matt was smoking in the backyard. linda sat with them during lunch, she was shining like always and he asked himself why a girl like her was there.

"i've heard something about a new kid, i think he's american like you" she said

"ew, i'm from ireland" 

linda laughs and the whole room looked at them.

"last week you were canadian" 

"and next week we're going to be russians, right mello?"

"i AM russian" 

"anyway, i've also heard he's very smart, like for real, looks like he spend three whole months in the room" 

"three? i've only last five weeks" observed matt

"right? me too! you got competition mello"

mello didn't seemed pleased with the idea, and it gets worse when the small cute boy came and take the 1sth place from him. it was a mess because mello was furious and near couldn't care less. 

linda keep climbing to the third place but matt was stuck there, even though he didn't mind about being smart or studying for the exams, he was still good at them. what makes the others mad, but, just as near, he couldn't care less.

L died and all of them went to the funeral. linda wasn't good at this kind of situation, and matt finally understand the she, as everybody in that pity hole, had a freak side. 

two weeks later mello was packing, leaving to god knows were, for god knows how long. matt was still not good at goodbyes.

"i wished you could go with me, but they said you still have a few more days" 

"five weeks, i need to stay for five weeks. but it's fine, i'm getting better. i do not want to scream with you like i wanted to do with the others" 

"have you been hurting yourself matt?"

"no, i've stop with that too, it makes me too tired"

"i hope you get better soon, i think you are good compared to other cases, usually, with this amount of... well"

"cocaine, meth, weed, but in very tiny bits. i'm not stupid you know, i just look like i am"

he blinked a thousand of times and looked to everywhere but nears eyes.

"just be careful, with the kira thing"

"i'll look forward to come back here and see you healthy, matt" 

"i hope so" 

matt couldn't see shit and all those years with those ridiculous googles instead of real glasses where the end of him. still, he saw the hospital in the end of the street. it really wasn't a good place, since they let him in even though he looks like a homeless men. 

matt ignored his reflection in the mirror and finished dying his hair in a weird red color, he cut too much and it end up worse than before, but he got no time to care. the contact lenses were uncomfortable at first, but now he could see and his eyes went to a boring brown to a shining emerald green. 

it was more then he asked for.

half of mello's body was covered in a big and terrible scar, he would be unrecognizable if it wasn't for the long blonde hair.

"this color it's not good for you, it's clearly fake" 

he commented, as if matt had asked for his opinion. 

"you are the one to say, you burnt chicken nugget"


End file.
